


Have You Ever Been Tamed?

by tyranstuff123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Little Prince Au, M/M, and kinda bad, hinted junhao, hinted meanie, idk what this is, really short, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyranstuff123/pseuds/tyranstuff123
Summary: Minghao scowled at the drawing, “Is this it?”Mingyu frowned, his ego slightly hurt. He thought he had drawn the sheep rather nicely. “I told you I can't draw.”“Does the sheep eat everything? Like flowers?”





	Have You Ever Been Tamed?

“Draw me a sheep.” Minghao demanded

         Mingyu looked up, confused, “A sheep?”

         Minghao scowled, “Yes, a sheep. One that eats baobab plants. Does earth not have baobab-eating sheep?”

         “You talk like you aren't from earth.” Mingyu observed.

         “I'm not.” Minghao's answer stumped Mingyu.

         In time, Mingyu had come to learn that Minghao was a little prince. _The_ little prince. He lived on Asteroid B-612.

        “I'm still waiting for my sheep.” Minghao reminded.

          _And I'm still waiting for someone to save us_. Mingyu thought. He didn't know how much longer he could stand the desert heat.

         Mingyu sighed, “But I can't draw.” To prove it, he drew what other people might have mistaken as a hat. He was sure 99.999999% of all people thought the drawing was a hat, and that 0.000001% was just him who knew what the drawing really was.

         Minghao peered over at the drawing, “It's a snake that swallowed an elephant. But I don't want a snake that swallowed an elephant, I want a sheep.” The little prince demanded, once again.

         Mingyu stared, dumbfounded, and then began drawing a sheep. Minghao scowled at the drawing, “Is this it?”

         Mingyu frowned, his ego slightly hurt. He thought he had drawn the sheep rather nicely. “I told you I can't draw.”

         “Does the sheep eat everything? Like flowers?” Minghao asked.

         “It's a drawing.” Mingyu replied, confused (as he usually was these days), “It can do whatever you want it to do.”

         “Well then it won't eat flowers.” Minghao decided.

         Over the next few days, Mingyu tried to fix his plane, but to no prevail. He'd crashed in the middle of absolutely nowhere, and yet he wasn't completely alone.

         Sometimes the little prince would talk, but Mingyu wasn't sure if Minghao was talking to himself or Mingyu.

         One sunny day (although all days were sunny), a fox had sauntered up to them. “I'm Wonwoo.” The fox said.

         Mingyu stared adoringly at the fox, “You're very pretty.”

         Wonwoo stared back and asked, “Have either of you ever been tamed?”

        Mingyu tilted his head, “What does that mean?”

        “To establish ties.” Wonwoo replied. “If you had tamed me, you will be all that matters to me in the world. We would need each other.”

        “That sounds very nice.” Mingyu nodded thoughtfully. Minghao, however, stood there silent and frowning.

        “Have either of you ever been tamed?” Wonwoo asked again.

        Mingyu shook his head.

       “It's a shame.” Wonwoo sighed, “I can tame you, if you'd like.” Mingyu found the idea very appealing.

       Minghao had been silent the whole time before nodding his head slowly and saying, “I think… My flower. He tamed me.” The little prince paused, “I don't like it very much.”

      “Why not?” Wonwoo asked.

      “The sunset reminds me of him.” Mingyu noticed that Minghao had a distant look in his eyes when he said this.

      “Isn't the sunset beautiful?” The fox asked.

      “So was Jun, my flower.”

      The three of them sat together that night, looking up at the stars together.

      “I'm an idiot.” Minghao said suddenly.

      “Not that I'm objecting,” Mingyu replied, “But why?”

        Minghao's words gushed out all at once, “I loved him, Jun, my flower. I should never have left him all alone. I never realized it back then, but I think… I think he loves me too. I'm an idiot.”

       Mingyu awkwardly patted the little Prince's back. Wonwoo coughed and said, “Why did you leave?”

      Minghao's eyes were glistening, and he tilted his head up to look at the fox, “Because I was scared.”

      Wonwoo tilted his head, “Of what?”

      “Of Jun. Of my feelings for him.” Minghao hugged his knees to his body and buried his face in his arms. “I should go back.”

      The Little Prince uttered the words quietly, but both Wonwoo and Mingyu had heard him. The next morning Minghao was gone.

      Mingyu could only hope the little prince got back to his planet safely.

     After Minghao left, however, Mingyu felt a void in his chest. That night, as they lay down on the sand staring up at the stars, Mingyu turned to Wonwoo and asked, “Do you think he tamed us?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just looking back at Seventeen's old halloween costumes and Minghao was the little prince AND BOOM. I wrote this but didn't want to delete it so now I'm posting it???


End file.
